The invention relates to a magnetic-tape cassette apparatus comprising a chassis, on which a head support carrying a pressure roller and a magnetic head is mounted so as to be movable; a drive plate carrying drive means for a capstan and at least one winding mandrel; and a cassette compartment for receiving a magnetic-tape cassette (hereinafter referred to as a cassette recorder). Such apparatus are used for recording, or recording and playback, or playback only. In particular, the invention relates to a cassette recorder having an ejection lever pivotally mounted in the cassette compartment. The lever is pivoted to an end position upon insertion of a cassette into the cassette compartment, an ejection spring which is coupled to the ejection lever being tensioned during the pivotal movement of the ejection lever. During this pivotal movement the lever also actuates switching means for moving the head support towards the cassette.
In a known magnetic-tape cassette apparatus of the above type the lever itself is latched after the insertion of the cassette and the pivotal movement of the ejection lever. This latching is necessary to keep the ejection spring in the tensioned condition as long as the cassette is present in the cassette compartment. In order to latch the ejection lever upon insertion of the cassette, the lever has to be pivoted further than is necessary for positioning the cassette in the cassette compartment. Therefore, some space is required at the back of the cassette compartment to allow the further pivotal movement of the ejection lever. Moreover, this space is necessary in order to latch the lever in such a position that it is clear of the cassette. If the lever is not clear of the cassette an undesired force may be exerted on the cassette.
The necessity of providing space for the ejection lever overtravel means that for this known construction a comparatively large space is required at the back of the cassette compartment. Moreover, when the apparatus is used intensively, it is not always guaranteed that the ejection lever is entirely clear of the cassette upon insertion of the cassette.